1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cargo loading systems for use in loading cargo into a vehicle such as an aircraft and more particularly to an outboard restraint device which restrains lateral and vertical movement of cargo but permits longitudinal movement thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Roller and restraint assemblies which are removably mounted on tracks attached to the floor of a vehicle such as an aircraft or truck are widely used for loading and unloading cargo in such vehicles. Such prior art assemblies are described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,480,239 issued Nov. 25, 1969 to Jensen, et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,109,891 issued Aug. 29, 1978 to Grendahl; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,927,622 issued Dec. 23, 1975 to Voigt. Such assemblies of the prior art generally employ rollers and restrainers mounted in the assembly to facilitate movement of the cargo in a single direction and restrain movement in other directions in loading the vehicle. Once the cargo is loaded, movement of any sort should be restrained. Restraints are generally provided to prevent both lateral as well as vertical cargo movement. There are situations, however, where some longitudinal cargo movement may be required in the loading and unloading operations. This often requires some adjustment or reinstallation of the handling assemblies on the mounting tracks.